Virgil Crestrock
Appearance Virgil Crestrock is a 6’1”ft, paled skin older man. His eyes are hazel, short combed back salt and pepper hair is on top of his head. He has a thick white mustache similar to a western kinda man. He holds a friendly smile and a twinkle in his eye when he greets folks. His attire is of a brown long coat with two satchels criss crossing on his body. He wears a red bandana loosely around his neck. Under his white tunic is a set of chain armor that protects him. He has a shield on his back and a mace that dangles on his side that looks like it never been used before. Events of Childhood Virgil crestrock was born in an odd time. His parents were near there 40’s when they had him. As he grew up, he spent many days of his childhood working in the field with his parents to earn a wage. His child hood was harsh and was raised to grow up quickly and learn a trade skill to improve his families life style. This came into light more when his brother Frank was born, when his parents were in their 50’s. Learning to work, And even go into town looking for odd jobs. Virgil stumbled on a small group who read and learned from them and what they taught. This was his introduction to religion. Something that made his curious mind want to know more. Events of Adolescence As Virgil grew up and became older. He worked to earn a wage along side his brother, Frank. The two boys argued like two men would do all the time. Hormones setting in as they grew older and a secret religion along with languages being taught during Tiamats reign. They had to keep their religion a secret. One day Virgil met Abigail during one of the meetings. He and his brother fancied her, but she took to Virgil. Growing older and spending their youth together. Soon Virgil and Abigail got married. Though the love was too be short lived. One day the tributes started as any other time. The religious group of Istus was found out and given away by Tiamat follower spies. Each person involved were made as an example and killed. One by one they took life after the next... Soon they took Abigail from Virgil and he watched as they took her life. Thats when Virgils Parents shielded both sons and gave their life. Using the parents as an Example to the crimes associated with another religion. They were both hung as display, and Virgil and Frank were given a Tiamat symbol upon their backs, via brandishing. After these events Frank blamed everything on virgil for their parents death, and the death of the only women he loved who was Abigail. He left and set out to paths unknown. Virgil spent many of his days soon after drinking. Events of Adulthood Virgil years later spent many of his years drinking and getting wasted. He found a practice with his faith and healed the sick for money to aid in his drunken addiction and wanting to forget. Oneday He found a book of the religion he once read and cherished. The Religion of Istus, he read over it and saw this as a light and fate to happen. Realizing his power as a cleric, and the events that unfolded he accepted what he had to do. Sobering up and moving his days on forward. Virgil healed many people where he could. He spent many years Wondering about his Brother, as well as Mourning for Abigail. One day as he went into a bar for lunch. He overheard the rumors of a Group that called themselves Starfallen. Listening to the tales of their deed and the rebellion started against the tributes. Something stirred inside of him that day. Virgil just smiled and knew this was his fate. Aiding in a rebellion to change the world. So he went looking for his next share of trouble. Category:Player Character